


keep me warm.

by destroyablack



Series: Samifer Week 2013 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Samifer Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyablack/pseuds/destroyablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about salvation and other things. for samifer week 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me warm.

luce, please

fix me

i know that you’re broken too

but i wish to

be corrupted by you

 

sam, please

you’re too beautiful for me

i can not let my sins

(the unforgiven ones)

touch your skin

 

luce, babe

do everything you need

but don’t let me break

(again)

because i had already much pain

 

sam, babe

i know you’re in pieces

so let me

warm you with my wings

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, hope you liked it!


End file.
